far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Djebashi
For general facts about Djebashi see: Djebashi, City of Culture, Diplomacy and Trade Tier 1 The Lyran Shipdock Lyrans and brave outsiders have the option of flying into Djebashi in their private ships and shuttles. Fees for use of this area are rather high for outsiders, but Lyrans somehow always seem to make out like bandits here. The shipyard one of the few places in the city that never changes Ronan’s Dive Bar Tucked into the darkest corner of Djebashi’s first tier, Ronan’s Dive Bar is an excellent hovel to drink and get away from people in. With a small number of regulars, almost none of which want anything more than to drink in peace, newcomers often wonder how Ronan’s stays open at all. The lights are dim, shades of purples and blues, and often the loudest sound is the dull mumbling of PRISM news broadcasts from the handful of screens scattered around the bar. A single large window looks out over Orpheus . All of the booths are covered in black leather with dark curtains available for privacy, and screens are embedded in each of the tables for patrons to use as they wish. Ronan, the proprietor, claims connection to the Trilliant Ring, though whether or not it’s true remains to be seen. His bar is certainly not his primary business, but whatever else he does remains secret to all but his closest friends. That said, Ronan is very amiable, happy to talk, and lets his patrons do as they wish, so long as it doesn’t bother anyone else. Space Elevator A massive structure reaching far into the sky above the mountain. Within the first tier, the elevator can be seen with relative ease. Those who come from Nassan Spaceport and brought to the peak the elevator. Heavily guarded, this is the primary entrance to and exit from Djebashi. Tier 2 The Artisan District The artisan district in Djebashi is a hodge-podge of art, music, dance, food. It is a place where you can find a busker creating a new piece of music, or an artist selling handcrafted pieces. The streets of the district are constantly changing and evolving with the styles and art of the time. Very few people have seen the district looking the same twice. To accommodate the transforming tastes of the Merets, the façade of buildings are easily modified to reflect their current inspiration Camelot Among the hustle and bustle of tier 2 lies a small Cafe/Bookshop that specializes in actual paper books. Beneath a wooden sign with "Camelot" in calligraphy across it are 2 small tables. Inside you are greeted by a counter and a half dozen small tables, and beyond them what looks like a mid-sized library with shelves absolutely packed with paper books with a few scattered armchairs among the shelves. It has been closed the last 2 years after the death of famous author Meret Lyra Ini-herit Sutōrī's wife but has recently opened again by his son Xeper Lyra Iniherit Atum. Fashion District A large business district buzzing with people. Stores of tailor Merets, clothing stores of other Lyrans and tailoring supply stores are found everywhere, in small boutiques as well as bigger malls. In between, you can also find a few Trilliant stores. Keeper Station A massive structure, this sleek black building acts as a monolith within the city. Lyran law enforcement uses this location as a base of operations. While the interior of the building is extremely formal, the area immediately outside is far different. Keeper merchandise is sold outside the area and a rather welcoming park surrounds the structure. Despite its imposing nature, The Station of the Keepers welcome Lyrans to feel safe and joyous in the presence of safety. Susanno Noodle Stand A small ramen stand in middle Djebashi, ran by Merets with both a talent in ramen making and percussion instruments. The attraction of the bar is the fusion of performance and cooking, with the Merets cooking in unison and rhythm creating a beat to go alongside the prep, that customers enjoy Nightwindow For some they are drawn by the blood, for others, they are drawn by the spectacle. Few know of this place, fewer still know it’s owners and proprietors. Popular among the less than savory and most debauched circles for its lax rules and accessibility of any vice one could think of. It is the Nightwindow. A nightclub to most, however, this is but a front a facade for its true purpose. Behind closed doors, the apep, the alcohol, the bodies shifting under everchanging lights and a luminous darkness, is the under the table deals, the vagrants, the dogs, and all those other creatures drawn to such festering wounds. The tall brutalist structure stabs deeply into the darkest corner of an upper district, a large multi-leveled view down into an abyss. At the top of this main room are the members lounge and the VIP section. As well as the entrance to the Arena. The arena itself has been called many things. The Voids Gate, the Workfloor, the Meat Grinder. All of which describe it quite well. The deathmatches, though rare and private affairs are legendary for their… intimacy. Most others are bloody, though rarely completely fatal. After all, what point is there in killing the merchandise? Tier 3 Cafe Bastet A small cafe in one of the many alleys off the main road in Djebashi. Outside the cafe is a wooden red sign with black lyric hieroglyphs that say “Bastet”. Inside is a candlelit cafe with the rich smell of Eridanus brewed coffee and baklava. In the corner of the cafe is an old ornate piano, which is often played by the cafe’s owner Meret Lyra Ishii Nathifa. What makes Bastet different from other Cafes is the addition of bioengineered cats that roam the cafe. These cats are hypoallergenic, well behaved and are designed to calm any humans who come to the cafe. Friday night, Europe time is Meret night. Which is when Bastet opens to the street and the night is full of live performances by different Meret talent. Cathedral of the High Church A large Victorian inspired Church in the center of the third tier, near the Pond of Reflection. It is made of obsidian stone with large stained glass window depicting important events in the sector's holy history. Behind the church is a prominent statue to the Masked One in remembrance of their service. Dining District Filled with restaurants, eateries, bakeries, and cafés, the dining district of Djebashi is known for the works of cooking Meret around the sector. Famous restaurants such Gil and Sam's can be found within the district. The district is known for its amazing smells and flawless presentation. Pond of Reflection A quiet cavern with a natural underground lake. The surface of the lake is completely still like a mirror. Fluorescent fungi growing on the ceiling of the cavern are illuminating it with a dim light, that reminds you of moonlight. Tier 4 Ayida Weddo Hospital Den of Decadence Living up to its name the Den of Decadence, is the place where people go in Djebashi to take a ride on the wild. The Den of Decadence is home to many clubs, bars, and bordellos, including the House of Gentle Shadows, a famous place known across the sector for its extensive delights. The Den of Decadence welcomes you at your peril. Hotel District The home of outsiders wishing to have a stay within Djebashi. Lavish hotels of all styles, sizes, and shapes line the streets of this district. This district undergoes the least amount of change due to the extended stays of some outsiders in the city. Just do take care to not take a wrong turn... it is awfully close to the Den of Decadence. The Lotus Pond, Formerly the Red Dogs Charity Center Between the Hong Luan restaurants and the Den of Decadence, you can find the Stone Guardian Dogs watching over the recently renovated and skillfully decorated Lacquer doors to The Lotus Pond a exotic spa in Hung Luan style. This was formerly the headquarter of the Red Dogs’s Society on Orpheus but was sold to an important Lyran noble to liquidate assets when the Red Dogs’s Society faced bankruptcy. The new management gracefully let former Charity workers stay as staff of the new spa. The building itself is a temple that’s been carved from an enormous stone block, engraved with the watchful dogs, who seem ready to jump anyone daring to violate the sanctity of the place. Inside, is a complex maze of multiple rooms of various sizes separated by replaceable thin wooden walls. The place is like a moving puzzle, which layout changes everyday. Every room house various spa treatments and relaxation facilities. Staffed by traditionally outfitted individuals with dog looking pressure masks. And underneath the tatamis, rests the underground tunnels; An ancient excavation or tomb, which the Scream erased the records of. The authorities originally judged the network to fragile to settle in, but that didn't stop the 14 Red Dogs entrepreneurial spirit. The new management claims they just use it for "general storage". Phoenix Foundation Liaison Office : Main article: The Phoenix Foundation For certain projects, the SERAPH-sponsored Phoenix Foundation utilizes a satellite office on Tier 4. This office serves two purposes. First, it serves as a vocational training and sponsorship site for serfs living on the fourth tier, particularly those working in the service industries of the tier’s hotels and tourism sites. Secondly, it serves as a liaison office to Lyran nobility, sparing numerous individuals the inconvenience of a visit to the stifling Tier 6. Individuals in this office coordinate updates to Lyran sponsors on the progress of various initiatives, consult with city officials about cave farms and insect production, develop the Foundation’s rolodex of nobles sympathetic to serf concerns, handle import of materials and export of serf art, and address any other technicalities of pressing noble or corporate concern. This office is located near The Lotus Pond Spa, ostensibly positioning itself as an alternative to serfs considering the allures of criminal life. Any rumored interest of the Phoenix Foundation itself in certain smuggling and money laundering concerns is entirely coincidental. Tier 5 Amphitheater of Caliope Caliope dominates the skyline of the fifth tier, a large circular amphitheatre, carved from seamless, pristine white marble. From a distance the bowl of Caliope appears to be fashioned in the form of flowing waves, cresting in broad arches over the rim of the structure. Along the outside walls, frescoes, inlaid metal works, and inset gems cover the pure lightly flowing grain of the stone. At the higher levels, holoscreen projectors advertise the almost unending stream of performances in long lists and in arches set around the building’s base ticket offices, refreshment stalls and souvenir shops all bustle with traffic, noisy but dull against the vibrant noise of whatever performance is in full swing within. Inside, the seating is plush, each chair upholstered in vivid colour and comfortable fabrics. The central stage can move and rotate on a large mechanical suspensor arm, holo-projectors line it's rim constructing intricate locales and effects on a whim and should lighting from above be required the roof can be closed, spotlights dotting its expanse. The plaza surrounding Caliope is filled with remembrances of past performances, busts of actors and Hekate, screens that play recordings of famous moments or songs and all around the floor is marked with the elegant ripples of words written by Lyra’s finest authors, philosophers, and poets. In the few occasions where it is not In use the Amphitheatre’s holo-projectors are repurposed to light up the building and show holograms of everything from Tiberian Sky Whales and public announcements to Reticulum Duels and Aquilan Parades. Menagerie of the Here This is the largest museum of art on Orpheus and is literally a cornerstone of Djebashi. The Menagerie of the Here was the former home of Meret Lyra Santiago Virtue. They were one of the lead architects in the construction of Djebashi and when they retired they built this as their home and filled it with as much art as they could. When they passed into the After they dedicated their home to all of House Lyra so it could always be filled with art. The Menagerie is a large castle like building in lower section of Djebashi. The castle walls are black and the top of the towers are deep purple. The interior of the Menagerie has a main section for exhibits and a rear stage for performances and ceremonies. The main section of the museum houses the greatest artworks ever created on Orpheus. Exhibits for all forms of art are on display for the world to see. The rear stage has been used to present art such as poetry, operas, speed paintings, and interpretive dance. One of the most important uses for this space is to hold the grand ceremony on Day of Display. During this ceremony the pieces of art chosen to be admitted into the Reliquary of Thoth are announced. Typically entrance to the museum warrants a fee. The only day it is free to attend is on Day of Display where the museum exhibits are open to all. Chisisi Gallery This gallery is a small building in the lower layer of Djebashi among many other art installations. The interior of the gallery is anyways changing to suit the art on display. The gallery was started by the former Eridanii Horuset Lyra Chisisi Melody in the year 3170. It is currently owned and ran by the Horuset, Loset after Melody’s death. This gallery itself is known for having some the finest Lyran art on Orpheus, but what makes it unique from other galleries is that the majority of the art is for sale. Artist give the art to the Chisisi Gallery for a set period of time. The gallery in turn will try to sell it to wealthy nobles at a high price. These offers are negotiated behind closed doors with Loset and an Eridanii broker. At the end of the display period, the artist chooses the buyer that they want to sell it to. The original artist is paid the money with the gallery fee, House Lyra cut, and taxes taken out. The gallery also double as a condo that act as Loset’s primary home. Access to the condo is only by using the elevator in the executive office. Catacomb Entrance The catacombs of House Lyra lie beneath the main city of Djebashi, they are where the bodies of the dead lay. This entrance is heavily guarded and the interior only known to members of the House, especially the Neshmet. It would not be wise to attempt to go any further within catacombs for an outsider. Tier 6 Phoenix Foundation Offices : Main article: The Phoenix Foundation The SERAPH-sponsored Phoenix Foundation’s main Djebashi office is a converted warehouse on Tier 6. The office stands in sharp contrast to the grey and utilitarian surroundings of the tier, largely due to its bright coats of paint. Two of its walls are murals, repainted on a regular basis. To its right side is an outdoor community theatre space, with a regular and posted schedule of performances, and with intricate sets and props from ongoing productions. Inside, the warehouse-turned-office is divided into several areas across two floors. These include a legal aid office, a library and multiple classrooms for education and vocational training, and a sizable number quiet areas with supplies for writing, painting, sculpture, and other forms of artistic expression. A large downstairs section of the warehouse is devoted to individuals specializing in decentralized energy infrastructure and home gardening infrastructure. On any given day this last section is a loud and busy thoroughfare of activity, with on-site construction and workshops, and numerous individuals on call to visit locations in the city to help with home installation and integration into the wider energy grid. The warehouse also has a food bank and a soup kitchen with a regular schedule of meals. Finally, the layout also includes an upstairs communal housing area for Repentant pilgrims, volunteers, and several full-time staff. (For individuals less invested in communal life, various houses and apartments nearby are also rented by the Phoenix Foundation for staff and volunteers). The Phoenix Foundation also rents several smaller satellite buildings throughout Tier 6. These mainly serve as food banks and soup kitchens, but several have staffed areas, echoing the main office, that provide resources for education, self-expression, and legal advice. Category:Orpheus Category:House Lyra